particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Neo-Imperial People's Vanguard Party
The Neo-Imperial People's Vanguard Party (NPVP) is one of the many political parties of the Holy Luthori Empire. History The Party ran candidates in the April 2611 early election, that caught national attention. The early election was proposed by the party and passed with board bipartisan appeal. The party won no seats, however, and the Governor-General candidate, the party founder Thomas Maisonneuve, failed with .05% of the vote. There was a huge voter turnout of 86.3%, the early vote was seen as a major success for the young party. The party has since slowly began to form a platform based on small government and federalism, they have been considered a party at the center. Their policy has been considered at the same time populist, without having attacked education reform, and yet moderately laissez-faire when it comes to business regulation. Thomas Maisonneuve advocates a "balance between the environment and growth" which has been criticized by the extremely religious Covenanters for attacking "God's creatures". Party Platform It is our vanguard that will advance hope for the people for a better future. Advance a good environment, with a business atmosphere that is fair and a balance of the two that makes society stronger and our economy grow. One in which we all can enjoy peace, while we advance a nation that is competitive. One in which the rights' of states are recognized and the constitution a guiding light to freedom and liberty. Our nation has had and should remain a moral giant of fortitude in a land of lawlessness and permissiveness. It is our time to take back what is our own and make a better more perfect union. Yes we must. Party Mechanics The Chairman is the head of the party when there is no Governor-General nominee. When a Chairman, as is the case with the first Chairman, has entered the party primary and attempts to become the party's nominee for Governor-General then there must be a shadow chairman or an unaffiliated leader of the party during the primary. There is a central party of shadow candidates for a future cabinet appointed by the leader of the party. Notable Members Party Leader: Thomas Kegan Maisonneuve, Shadow Chairman: Howard Bentley, Central Party Chairman: Grover Cleveland II, Foreign Affairs: Christopher Hill, Internal Affairs: David R. Francis, Finance: Ross Perot IV, Defence: Alexander Haig, Justice: Sir Louis-François de Chateaubriand II, Infrastructure and Transport: Sir Louis Gustave Toutant (L.G.T.) Beauregard, Health and Social Services: Zell Miller, Education and Culture: Baron Brote B. Heckler III, Science and Technology: Jean Audouze, Food and Agriculture: Joseph de Maistre, Environment and Tourism: Count Edmund Muskie, Trade and Industry: Charles Chirac. International Affiliations This party is a member of the following organizations: * Fair Trade Union * Christian League * International Monarchist League * World Nuclear League * Global Aggressive Military Alliance * Right-Wing Party Association * Localist Devolution Alliance * World Anti-Capitalist Initiative * The International Association For Space Research And Development * Right To Bear Arms Alliance * Environmental Protection Organization * Pro Nuclear Power * Union Française * Conservative Union * United States Coalition * Selucian Catholic Church * Conservative Christian * Blue Collar Workers International * Populist International * Religious Alliance * Pro-life parties * Pan-Terran Royalist Army * Imperial Alliance * Leaders for Education Advocacy Category:Luthori Parties